As you're counting on me
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: That's why, he dared step forward. He vowed not to retreat. (Dedicated to IndianBey017)


**Hi everyone! What's up? **

**It's a fic where I tried to highlight the mental state of a person who's suffering from depression, along with the support of his/her dear people. Hm, depression can be agonizing and life-threatening sometimes. I hope you'll understand it and take care of every depressed human being around you. **

**Dedicated to: IndianBey017. **

* * *

Twilight embraced the sky, not letting a single star peep down at the dwellers of the earth. Nocturnal squall was hovering like a fidgety spirit across the cherry-blossom country, following the orders of the deities of gale. As the ruthless nightfall imprisoned the moon in his own-created dungeon, a particular sleeping powder got sprinkled all over the urban people. Only a few watchmen were roaming on the streets, holding lit torches and keeping their eyes open. With the rhythm of the dissatisfied gusts of wind, the fresh new leaves were dancing. A few owls were sitting on the branches of the tree and observing the nature quietly. Sometimes, the flittering wings of mysterious bats were trying to demolish the inaudibility of that night.

The whole Japan was asleep. Lights were turned off almost in all rooms of the buildings. Nevertheless, amidst all of them, a certain pair of eyelids didn't conceal the pupils beneath them. Those blue orbs were glimmering as waterworks formed there. He literally threw his gazes towards the ceaseless void above his head, sitting on the porch, keeping the small grass-covered yard before him. Two droplets of tears rolled down on his cheeks, drying and disappearing right there.

'Why?' He whispered, 'Why did I do that? Was I so cheap? Like a product in the market?'

His heart was filled with pain as if countless daggers had recurrently been stabbed there. Silent blood was oozing from there. The blue veins were visible under the whitish skin of his neck. There was something that was firmly grappling him. He was scuffling, he wanted to get rid of it but again and again, he was failing.

He wanted to cry, he desired to burst into tears. Unfortunately, he couldn't gather enough strength for that. Despite sitting outside, his feet were violently shaking. His fingers were curled into fists.

His inflammation was anonymous. It had no remedy.

_Once I had ecstasy, kisses filled with hesitation_

_Deep breath from a lover, fountain of smile_

_Catkin bloomed in this wrong season, accurate as fate _

_Like a living flower of clouds in the chest of a wounded soldier_

_If the homecoming birds remain silent, ripples with murmur inside my heart,_

_The wave of the crowd of sailors, though some of them confessed their sin._

He smiled as his childhood memories got reflected in the mirror of his brain. He'd been a happy kid who loved to beyblade. Beyblading had been his passion once upon a time. Without that spinning top, he had used to feel stranded. It'd been his companion, it'd been his everything.

It'd also changed his life.

_Gideon….._

'Sold I have been!'

His soul screamed though nobody was able to hear it. Before a few months, he'd owned the courage, intelligence and strength of a warrior. Valor, generosity and justified thoughts had used to spring from the depth of his heart.

What had happened to it? What?

The blood-pumping organ inside his chest shrieked. Because of being cloaked under bones, flesh and skin, it couldn't be heard.

It was missing the virtues. It wanted to shed tears.

Irony.

Neither it had any eye, nor did it have the ability of speaking.

_Butterflies fly inside my chest ribs, vibrant is the horizon of dream _

_Can bring on a reckless sunny day whenever he wishes_

_Beloved was blushing as the sun shined _

_I walk on your city till today._

_Sunshine, let's grow old together_

_A bird flutters her wings inside my chest, wrecks everything recklessly. _

"What're you doing here?"

A cloying sound hummed in his ears. His heart skipped a beat. The restless agony flowing through his veins became tranquil all of a sudden. His hair straightened up, his eyes got widened. A strange kind of ferment hugged him tightly. No no….it wasn't agitating the blunette, it was rather appeasing him. He felt pleased at its presence.

"Every single living being on this earth is sleeping now," The redhead yawned, "No, except the owls and bats. Are you one of them?"

No reply came.

"Don't tell me that you can sleep despite sitting, Kane," Approaching, she sat beside him.

Towards her, bit by bit, he turned his head. Gazing at his bloodshot eyes, she gasped. Her heart pounded, her jaw dropped. The fingers of her hands shuddered. Her dark violet pools started brimming with the rheum of pain. As amazonites met sugilites, both of them sparkled.

After a pregnant pause, she uttered:

"_Are you alright?" _

Wrong her choice had been. One should never blow off a house made of cards.

Tearing the stillness of that night, he burst into tears. His eyes turned cerise and waterworks cascaded his cheeks, stealing the color of pale roses. He clenched his shirt where his heart was.

She kept staring at the mourning boy, without trying to pacify him. In the speed of a tortoise, she stretched her hand and kept it on his shoulder. He didn't care a bit.

When all the tears gathered in his eyes turned into vapors, she cupped his chin. Letting her gazes mixed with his, she pronounced, "Those memories are still haunting you, aren't they?"

He had no strength left in his vocal cord. So, he nodded.

"It's alright, Kane," She let her fingers brush his yale hair, "I can feel you."

"Salima….." His pitch was getting braced, "Will…..will….these days be over? Ev….ever?"

"Why not?" Affection splashed from her voice-named pitcher, made of hopes, "They will, Kane."

"Nobody likes me now, Sal…." He heaved a sigh, leaning against her shoulder, "I shouldn't be alive."

"Even an ant struggles to be alive because it knows its goals of life," She said like chanting, "It knows why the Almighty has sent it here. And, being the best creation of Him, you want to end your life? How pathetic!"

"But I failed!" He squawked.

"Who said you failed?" Salima patted his head, "A human being never fails. He succeeds or learns. You've also learnt an important lesson, Kane. Now, it's your turn to succeed."

"Can I?"

"Of course!" Her flashy teeth could be seen, "As long as I'm there for you."

"Will you be there for me?"

"I promise."

All the soreness inside his heart disappeared into vanity. He was feeling calm and comfortable. His breaths stabled a bit. The throbbing pain which had been clogging his brain calmed down.

After all, she was with him. She would be with him too, he knew.

That's why, he dared step forward. He vowed not to retreat.

_I walk along the road as you are counting on me,_

_I walk along the road as you are counting on me._

* * *

**Done! **

**Dear Nainika, I hope you like this. A KaneXSalima for you 3 **

**(I know I don't know how to write slow fics xD) **

**Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. Try your best to support and look after those people who're suffering from depression. Let's be optimistic because life is beautiful! :* **

**Take care :D **

**-Misty ^_^ **


End file.
